Losing Her
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: After a fall Jessica loses her memory and when Bo takes her to the hospital he gets knocked over the head by some robber's, causing him to lse his memory. The robbers kidnap him using him to get away. Will Jessica and Bo ever remember who they really are
1. Memories Lost

Chapter One—Memories Lost 

"Bo Duke! How could you even say a thing like that?" Jessica yelled angrily. Bo opened his mouth to reply but she whirled around and walked away. Bo sighed and sat down on a log, placing his head in his hands.

**Jessica walked along the edge of Hazzard Creek, muttering angrily to herself. "Wanting to see different people." She muttered, so angry she didn't see the loose rock in front of her until her foot settled on it. The rock rolled, and she staggered backwards, arms flailing as she tried to break her fall. The back of her skull connected with something hard and unyielding. White light exploded through her head.**

**A blessed darkness covered Jessica like a blanket. She felt herself lifted higher and higher. Looking down she could see a blond haired girl with a pretty face lying in the ground. A tree stump pillowed her head. She lay at an odd angle, with fir and cedar towering around her like sentinels, keeping watch. Jessica felt moment of excruciating pain at the back of her head, then nothing at all.**

"**Jess." Bo cried, when he found her lying on the ground, her head pillowed by a log, her long blond hair fanned out around her face. He dropped down next to her and gently lifted her upper body, cradling her in his arms like a rag doll. "I'm so sorry Jess. I didn't mean it. Please wake up?" he cried.**

**Jessica remained limp and lifeless in Bo's arms. He finally gathered her up and got to his feet, walking to the General Lee, the big orange stock car owned with his older cousin Luke. He gently lifted the injured girl through the passenger side window and then ran around to the driver's side, swinging himself inside and settling behind the wheel. He looked over at Jessica, where her head rested against the seat and reached over, gently taking her chin between his fingers and turned her head towards him. He sighed when she didn't open her eyes and released her letting her head fall against his shoulder as he started the engine and picked up the Cb mic.**

"**Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd! Uncle Jesse, you got your ears on? C'mon back! He cried. "This here's Shepherd." Jesse's voice came back over the radio. "Uncle Jesse, we've got us a problem. Jess fell an' hit her head and ain't regainin' consciousness." Bo said. "Bo, you get that gal to the hospital and we'll be there shortly." Jesse said. "10-4." Bo replied.**

**When Bo pulled up to the hospital he played Dixie and slid out of his window, running around to get Jessica out, lifting her out and carrying her in the entrance. "What happened?" One of the nurses asked. She fell and hit her head on a log." Bo replied. "Lay here on that stretcher, then you better go an' move your car." The woman said. "Yes ma'am." Bo said, and laid Jessica down, then ran back out to the General and pulled into a parking spot.**

**Bo got out and went back towards the entrance but before he reached the doors, a man stopped him. "Hold it right there plowboy. You're comin' with us." The man said. Bo shook his head. "Look Mister. I have to go back in there. My girlfriend is hurt." He said. The man pulled out a gun. "Well hayseed. Unless you want us to go in there and start shooting you better do as we say." He said.**

**Bo swung and knocked the gun from the man's grasp but didn't realize the man's partner was there until it was too late. He felt something crack against the back of his skull saw a flash of light and then crumpled to the ground.**

**Balladeer: Now folks I just hate to see Bo and Jessica hurt and it sure don't look good for neither one of em. With Jessica in the hospital and Bo being kidnapped by those men Jessica is all alone until the rest of the Dukes arrive,**

**When Daisy, Luke, and Uncle Jesse got to the hospital they found the General but no sign of Bo, and after checking with the nurse found out that Bo had gone out to move the General away from the entrance and not come back.**

"**How's Jessica?" Daisy asked the woman. The woman smiled. "She's gonna be okay. As soon as she wakes up the doc says you can take her." She said. "Can I see her?" Daisy asked. "Of Course. Follow me." The nurse said, leading the way to a room. Luke stopped them outside the door. "I'm gonna go an' see if I can find Bo." He said. Uncle Jesse and Daisy both nodded and continued on into the room. Daisy bit back a cry of alarm. The girl on the bed was definitely Jessica but she looked so pale and there as a huge bruise on the right side of her head. Daisy moved over and took Jessica's hand in her own. "Wake up, sugar." She said.**

**Jessica's eyes flickered and then opened, coming to rest on Daisy's face. "What happened?" She mumbled, reaching up and touching her head. "Don't you remember?" Daisy asked. Jessica shook her head. "Who am I? Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, struggling to sit up. Uncle Jesse gently pushed her back down. "You're name is Jessica. You're at Tri County Emergency. And that's Daisy and I'm Uncle Jesse." He said.**

**Jessica just shook her head. "I don't remember." She cried out in frustration, just as Luke rushed through the door. "Uncle Jesse, Daisy. I just talked to one of the orderlies and it seems he saw some men with a gun approach Bo." He said. Uncle Jesse and Daisy both stared at him while Jessica pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Who's Bo?" She asked.**

**Bo groaned and opened his eyes, he tried to move his hands and legs but found that they were tied. "Hey. Whoever you are? Would ya let me go?" He called out, though no one answered. He looked around not finding any of the surrounding area even remotely familiar. "Who am I?" He called out again. He watched a man come through the door and crouch down in front of him. "You mean to tell me plowboy, you don't know who you are?" He asked. Bo shook his head. "No sir." He replied.**

**The man smiled. "Well fella, we found you in here, but we didn't wanna move ya, so that's why we didn't untie you." He said.**

**Balladeer: Now if I was ole Bo I would know they were lying, but it seems like ole Bo has lost his memory too. Stick close now you hear.**


	2. Regaining Trust

Chapter Two—Regaining Trust 

Jessica couldn't help but be afraid of these people that were so strange to her though they were kind. The dark-haired young man helped her out to the orange car that sat parked in front of the entrance, as the older man and the young woman went over to a jeep. As the young man picked her up and helped her through the window she looked at him. "Can you tell me about myself?" She asked softly and timidly.

**Luke studied her. Jessica was never timid. She was usually so stubborn and never afraid of anything, least of all asking for help. "Sure thing. What do you want to know?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then looked at him as he slid through the driver's side window. "How'd I come to live with your family?" She asked. Luke smiled. "Would you believe you've been best friends with Daisy since you were both quite young and after your parents were killed in a car accident when you were about thirteen, Uncle Jesse decided to take you in instead of letting you go to an orphanage." He said.**

**Jessica bit back a cry of distress as the flashes hit her hard. Herself and a dark-haired girl playing together a yard, Rosco coming to break the news though it just about killed him to do it, her distressed face when he told her, herself being taken in by the Duke family. "Jess, snap outta it." Luke said sharply, and she turned to meet his concerned and almost frightened face. "Tell me more." She whispered. Luke paused when he saw how pale her face was. "Please?" She begged. **

"**Okay." He said. She watched as he started the engine and left the hospital parking lot. "Well you grew up with us and let me tell you, both you an' Daisy made things hard on Bo an' I." He said with a small grin. "How?" She asked. "Well y'all followed us everywhere, wanting to take part in everything we did." He said. Jessica laughed as the picture ran through her mind. "Did we follow you hunting too?" She asked. Luke laughed. "Uncle Jesse wouldn't allow it." He said. Jessica smiled to herself. Luke continued. "After Bo an' I got arrested for running shine an' then placed on probation, instead of using a gun you insisted on learning to shoot a Bow and Arrows just like us." He said. Jessica stared at him. "How'd I do?" She asked. Luke grinned. "You're the best female shooter in all of Hazzard." He said. **

**Jessica motioned at the car. "Do I drive good too?" She asked. Luke nodded and stared at the road ahead of them. "Sure do. You 'n' Daisy are the best female drivers in the whole state." He said. Jessica looked around. "Where're we going?" She asked. Luke paused. "I thought I'd take you home." He said, but Jessica protested loudly. "I'm fine." She said. Luke sighed. 'Just like Bo.' He thought to himself. He looked back over at Jessica. "Fine. But if you get tired we're goin' home." He said. 'Fine!" She shot back.**

**Bo stood in the middle of the shack trying to figure out who he was. The two men claimed they had no idea who he was, though he suspected they knew more then they were letting on. He heard the loud roar of an engine and suddenly saw a lightning fast image of an orange car and a dark-haired young man without a face. He looked out the window in time to see an orange stock car with a big 01 on the door, a confederate flag on the roof and lettering that read General Lee fly by.**

**Jessica stared at the building that Luke stopped in front of. "Where are we?" She asked. "This here's the Boars Nest. You and Daisy work here." Luke replied. Jessica nodded and slid out the open window and dropped to the ground, just as Luke reached her side. **

**Luke turned when Rosco's patrol car pulled up next to them and groaned inwardly. The last thing they needed was a chase. Rosco ignored them and went through the door ahead of the two.**

**Daisy rushed over to them as soon as they entered. "Luke! Y'all should know better. She needs to be at home resting." She said. Jessica looked at Luke. "I'm fine." She said, and walked over to a table and sat down. Daisy shrugged and went to the bar to get Jessica's and Luke's regular drinks. Jessica sipped at her drink all the while watching people walk in and out of the Boars Nest.**

**Suddenly Rosco came out of Boss' office. 'Freeze it right there, Luke Duke. I gotcha this time." He giggled gleefully. Luke set his glass down and got to his feet. "Rosco I ain't done nothin'." He said. Jessica looked stunned and set her glass down too, though she remained seated. Luke reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and out the door and over to the General. "I didn't finish my drink." She protested.**

"**Don't worry about it. I'll get ya another one later." Luke promised, lifting her in his arms and helping her through the window. He ran around and got in the other side and started the engine, backing up and peeling out, sending dust and gravel flying from the rear tires. Rosco jumped in his patrol car and followed them. **

**Luke glanced in the rearview mirror and realized Rosco was gaining on them. He turned towards Hazzard Pond. "If Bo can do it, I can to." He muttered. "Do what?" Jessica asked and then her eyes caught sight of the jump up ahead. She screamed and sank down in her seat, covering her face with her hands.**

**Balladeer: Poor Jessica! Now she just lost her memory and I'll bet she's thinking she's gonna lose her life. And with Rosco behind them closing fast and the pond ahead, Luke has no choice but to take the leap.**


End file.
